Eyeglasses
by ARandomShadowInLife
Summary: Gakuen UKUS. Trying to concentrate at school is hard enough, but bloody Alfred just had to forget his glasses. How's Arthur supposed to concentrate with a sexy I mean bloody wanker sitting next to him!
1. Chapter 1

**Eyeglasses **

I silently write down my thoughts, as I continue to watch the movie. I think Mrs. Wood didn't plan anything for today, since we _were _watching a movie, along with taking notes.

It wasn't too long after the movie started that everyone in the class started to get chatty, gossiping quietly with each other.

I rolled my eyes, hearing hurried footsteps, which were running through the hallway. _Someone's tardy._ I thought, twirling the pencil in my hand, staring blankly at the piece of paper in front of me.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm late Mrs. Wood!" Someone yelled boisterously, practically kicking the door down while he entered the classroom.

I glared over my shoulder, not wanting to hear so much noise in the morning. Honestly, who barges into a classroom and announces to the whole class that they were fucking late? Let me tell you, that does not happen often.

And only one person would do that. Alfred F. Jones, the loud, popular American that everyone loves. Why did I have to fall in love with him? That is a question I seem to be incapable of answering. Which annoys to me to no end.

Alfred mumbled a quiet apology to Mrs. Wood for arriving so unexpectedly.

_Oh don't worry Alfred, it's not like you startled the _whole _class. _

I glance to my left, seeing a familiar bomber jacket. He was looking around the room for a seat.

"Can I sit here?" Alfred asked me, putting his hand on the chair after a while.

"Alfred, I'm pretty sure you are capable of sitting in a chair." I state quietly, rolling my eyes.

"_May_ I sit here, Mr. Kirkland?" Alfred teased, as he sat in the chair, not even waiting for my answer.

I twirled my pencil, taking notice of all the glances that came in my direction, from both female _and_male. Which made me wonder if he _normally _gets this much attention. I'm guessing so.

Quickly, I took my attention away from the movie and stared at Alfred.

He's not wearing his glasses.

I've never seen him without his glasses and God, he looks so sexy and without those infernal things, it makes him look so much younger.

Alfred eyes glance towards me and he smiles, glad to know that I was staring at him.

"Where are your glasses, you git?" I write down on a piece of paper, sliding it across the table.

"I couldn't find them this morning, I'm using my contacts. Why you asking? You like me this way?"

My face turned red, while the blood rushed to my face, picking up the pencil, replying with "Because I'm fucking curious! And bloody hell no!" I angrily slid the paper over.

Even though I forced myself to look angry, what I really wanted to do was; forget about the movie and kiss him. Heck, I wouldn't care if anyone else saw.

"Mrs. Wood, may I go to the nurse's office? I have a really bad headache, I can't really concentrate…" I asked politely, placing my pencil down on the table.

"Yes you may, Arthur."

"Thank you Mrs. Wood…" I say, standing up slowly, and pushing in my chair.

"Alfred, can you go with Arthur, just in case?" Mrs. Wood asks politely.

"But I just got here." Alfred complained, leaning back in his chair.

"Just get up." I mutter, helping him out of his seat, and dragging him towards the door. I mutter a few curses, as I try to avoid all of my classmate's glares.

"Get the hell away from me!" I hiss, pushing him away as soon as we were outside.

"But I thought you said you needed to go to-"

"Yes, I need to go, but I'm just tired. I don't have a bloody headache." I explain, starting my way to the nurse's room.

"Okay…" Alfred said, somewhat hesitantly, grabbing onto my wrist, "but do you still need me to-"

"And _no _I don't need you to take me there, Alfred." I cut him off quickly, not giving him the chance to finish his question.

"So, you _don't _need me to take you there, then?" Alfred asked, pulling my wrist causing me to stop walking.

I jerked my hand out of his grasp. "No, I don't fucking need you to." I clarified crossly.

"Then why did you take me out here?" Alfred asked, following behind me closely, which irritated me.

"It's because the teacher was asking you to! What do you think?"

"I dunno, but… What am I supposed to do now?"

"You can ditch class for all I care."

"Why can't I just take you there as I'm supposed to?"

"Just leave me alone."

After a while, it had gotten quiet, and I assumed Alfred had turned around and gone straight back to class. Of course he hadn't.

"May I ask you something Alfred?" I turn around, crossing my arms over my chest as I stare into his eyes.

"Sure, what is it Arthur?" Alfred asked happily.

I step forward, and keeping my gaze on him. "Alfred you know what- Never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Nooooo, tell me Arthur!"

"I _said_ never mind." I turned around, starting to walk again.

"Arthuuur, tell me!" Alfred whined following behind me like a little kid.

"No!"

"Don't say you want to tell me something and then not tell me!"

I turned around and crashed my lips onto Alfred's, fully kissing him. Alfred gasped, and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. Alfred moans, which this causes me to wrap my arms around his waist and pull him closer. After a few more moments, I pull away, both of us breathing unregularly.

"Shut the hell up, and just bring me to the nurse's room. _That's_ what I wanted to tell you, Alfred." I whisper into his ear, and then playfully bite it.

"Umm, okay…?" Alfred said gradually, and jumped as I slipped my hand into his. Out of habit, his free hand went to the bridge of his nose, trying to adjust his glasses.

"Good, because that's the answer I wanted."

Alfred remained quiet. I glanced up, and saw him blushing.

"How come you don't use contact lenses more often?"

"Because, contacts take a lot of responsibility, and it hurts my eyes." Alfred uttered.

"Without them you look sexy." I comment, glancing up at Alfred again.

"I love you Alfred."

"I love you too, Arthur." He said, as he leaned down and delicately kissed me on the lips.

**A/N** This story doesn't describe much, and is different from my other stories. I know.

And yes, I wrote England as seme, 'cause Seme England, is my favorite England~

So, should I continue and write chapter 2? Please review and tell me your opinion~


	2. Chapter 2

**Eyeglasses **

Once we reached the nurse's room, I knew my face was beet red, because I can even feel it, and my face was burning.

Arthur politely asked if he could lie down in a bed.

After the nurse finished with Arthur, she sat at her desk and asked me, "Are you alright, Alfred?" Mrs. Héderváry asked, "You're face is really red, do you have a fever?"

My hand automatically went to the bridge of my nose, and I tried to adjust my glasses, "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumble, "As far as I know, I'm sure I don't have a cold…"

"You aren't wearing your glasses." Mrs. Héderváry pointed out, with a giggle.

Yes, I fucking_ know_ that, everyone doesn't have to tell me. I thought.

"Yeah," I chuckle nervously. "I guess it's a habit."

"Alfred," Arthur groaned, "can I talk to you?"

I excused myself, and walked over to the bed where Arthur was, I pulled aside the curtains and walked in, and then closed it again.

I turned around and saw Arthur; he was lying down, an arm shielding his eyes from the light.

I heard a girly, "Yes." And it took me a while to think that it maybe came from me.

I sat in a chair next to the bed, and fiddled with the zipper on my bomber jacket, not knowing what Arthur was going to do. Because I thought he was going to yell at me for…for earlier. That kiss, I didn't even know it had happened. God, why do I have to be such an idiot all the time?

Arthur glared at me, "Get closer you prat. I want to tell you something." Arthur said tiredly, holding his hand toward me.

I nervously sat next to Arthur, and avoided his gaze.

"Alfred…" Arthur smiled, caressing my cheek.

"What is it Arthur?" I asked timidly.

"Closer." Arthur demanded quietly, pulling me down.

The kiss was different than the one he had given earlier. It was sweet, chaste kiss, which was gentle; I had to open my eyes for reassurance that he was even kissing me.

"Umm, Arthur…" I asked, as I pulled away.

"What is it, love?" Arthur breathed on my lips.

"I-I don't remember now…" I mutter, staring into his green eyes. After a few moments, I closed my eyes, trying to remember what I was going to say.

"Maybe Mrs. Héderváry was right…" Arthur muttered, sitting up straight, and then chuckled.

"R-Right about what?" I asked, the blood rushing to my face.

"About you having a fever, because your face is really red…"

"N-No! It isn't!" I tried to cover my face.

I heard Arthur chuckle. I glance up, "What is it Arthur?"

I blinked, and the next thing I knew, Arthur was kissing me again.

I gasped, pulling my lips away a little, and looked to the side embarrassingly.

"A-Arthur, don't you think that was a bit…?" I stuttered out, still not capable of looking at him.

"S-Sorry…that was kind of…" Alfred trailed off, slumping against the bed.

"I-It's okay." I said, taking Arthur's hand into mine, even though I was embarrassed. "Just took me by surprise…"

"Oh… Well…" Arthur said slowly, staring at our entwined hands.

"I said I'm fine Arthur…." I said, "So you don't have to be-"

"O-Okay," Arthur said, "You should probably get back to class. We have no idea what Mrs. Wood might be thinking…"

"R-Right. You should try and get some sleep Arthur."

"I will." Arthur promised.

When I left, Mrs. Héderváry was holding some tissue to her nose, a camera abandoned on the ground next to her feet.

And I'm pretty positive that I didn't want to know why.

* * *

When Alfred left, he looked confused, and I tried hard not to giggle.

When my nosebleed receded, I picked up my camera, and looked through the pictures I had taken.

I squeed with joy. These pictures I had taken, I have to show these to Kiku later!

* * *

**A/N** Sorry, it's a bit different than before, I know, and it's shorter too.

Thanks to **Silvereyedfreak**, **TheWhiteRoseTurk**, **vodkas sister** and **Lunar Iris** and the 2 anon, **UKUSLUVr** and **Troll** for the wonderful reviews~

A lot of people like seme!England, but then again, who wouldn't? He's sexy XD

If people want, I can make a third chapter if you want~


	3. Chapter 3

**Eyeglasses**

After the last class of the day, I had surprised Alfred by showing up at his classroom. I _did not_ memorize his schedule; it just happens that I share my last class with Matthew, his twin brother.

"You idiot! Don't scare me like that!" Alfred blushed, and I slipped my hand into his.

"What did I do, love? I just came to pick you up~ We're going to go to go to my house." I said, and cooed at his red face.

"W-W-Well, Arthur, you d-don't need to scare me like that." Alfred laughed nervously.

"You know I meant well, love." I said, before I brought him down and kissed his cheek.

Instantly, his face turned bright red. "A-A-Arthur!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it, you're so cute~" I cooed, rubbing circles on his hand with my thumb.

"I-I'm not cute!" Alfred retorted, trying to push up his glasses again.

"Really now? Then what are you?" I asked teasingly, my accent coming out thickly.

Alfred looked down as he heard me speak, "I'm the hero! Everyone knows that o' course!"

"I beg to differ. You're blushing, so you're more of the damsel in distress." I smirked, tapping his cheek.

"I'm not a 'damsel in distress', you are Arthur!"

"Well, I would accept that, if your face wasn't so red~" I teased, causing him to look away shyly. "Sh-Shut up…" he muttered.

"So you admit it?" I asked.

"NO!" the American protested loudly, but then mumbled an apology.

I chuckled lightly, finding it adorable how he kept on arguing, and his flustered face! "Let's go Alfred." I suggested, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Yeah…c'mon Arthur." Alfred replied with a confident squeeze and a bright smile that could even rival the sun. It was my turn to blush, and I saw Alfred smirk triumphantly.

* * *

"Hey Arthur, I was wondering…" Alfred trailed off, tightening his grip on my hand. I'm pretty sure he was embarrassed that we held hands the whole time we were walking, but he didn't say anything about it, so I let it be.

"What is it, love?"

"Just wondering… Can we stop by my house?" Alfred asked gradually.

Taken by surprise, I let out a stuttered, "O-Of course we can. What for, love?"

Alfred rubbed his eye with his other hand, "These contacts are bugging me." Alfred complained. "I wanna take 'em off and put on my glasses." he mumbled.

"First of all, don't rub your eyes; you're going to end getting sick." I told him, slowly taking his hand away from his face. "You don't need to be so shy, I won't do anything."

"Huh-? No- I'm not… I'm not shy…"

"Nervous? Alfred, I told you, I'm not going to do anything that will upset you or frighten you. Please believe that?" I asked, my voice laced with hope.

"I believe you Arthur. I trust you too, I do with my life, and most of all, I love you." Alfred smiled, leaning down and kissing me chastely.

I smiled, and brought him down for another kiss.

Once I pulled away, I watched as his face turned a light pink. I chuckled, and continued to walk.

Not even 10 minutes later, we arrived at Alfred's house, and we went inside.

Alfred excused himself to go into his room, leaving me and Matthew alone.

"Hello Arthur." Matthew greeted in his soft voice.

"Hello Matthew." I replied happily, with a little wave.

"So I reckon you and Al got together finally?" Matthew giggled like a little kid watching my reaction.

"W-What do you mean by finally?" I asked curiously.

Matthew smiled and happily said, "Whenever we got home, Al would talk about you a lot. It was really cute."

"Did he really do that?"

"Yes, he did. You should hear the things he says."

"He's so sweet…"

Matthew's mum called him, so he left with a quiet, "Goodbye, have a good day." and left me standing by the door, waiting patiently for Alfred to come back.

When he did, he was wearing his glasses, (which let me say, was a huge disappointment for me) and no longer carrying his backpack, but was carrying a small handbag. "What's in the bag, love?"

"Nothing. It's nothing Arthur." he said simply.

* * *

"Alfred, really, what is in that bag?" I pressed on.

"Arthur, why are you so curious? It's nothing really, it doesn't matter."

I sighed frustrated, "Why am I asking? Because I'm curious. What is in the bag?"

Alfred picked up the small leather bag gingerly, "You _really_ want to know Arthur?"

I nodded childishly.

Alfred sighed, and opened the bag, "It's just my sketch book Arthur. Nothing really special about it..."

"Well..." I started slowly, "If it 'isn't special' then why did you take it with you?"

Alfred sighed in defeat. "Arthur... I brought it because I-I wanted to draw you..."

"You...You want to draw me?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well, of course you can Alfred." I said gladly, and kissed Alfred.

**A/N **Aaaaand that's where I end the chapter.

Yes, I know, you must hate me ^^

But noooooooo, Al is wearing his glasses, I'm sad now.

Any who~ Thanks to** TomatoPiranha, Lunar Iris, vodkas sister, and Silvereyedfreak **_and_** NG **the anon reviewer. I honestly never thought this story would get such positive feedback, but, you never know~

Review, fav, alert, do any of those, and I will update sooner ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyeglasses**

Arthur sat patiently in front of me, as I try my best to draw him. I want him to like it. But I can't get it right. There's something about Arthur that is different. I try over and over to draw Arthur, erasing some parts off and trying again, but I just can't get it right.

I stopped and looked at it, staring at it and glancing up at Arthur.

"Wow, that's really amazing…" Arthur said, leaning over my sketch book and looking at the picture.

I felt my face grow hotter, "No, it isn't." I said, not satisfied with the drawing.

Arthur sat next to me and gently took my hand into his. "It is. You're a good at drawing Alfred, how come I never you could draw so well?"

I sighed, "It's okay I guess, but there's something-" I stopped myself, "I've…I've been drawing since I was young."

"Alfred, it's really good. I can't even draw that well." Arthur told me gently. "That's a long time to draw Alfred; you must really like to draw, hmm?"

"Yeah…I do. I've always wanted to draw you…" I admitted bashfully, closing my sketch book.

Arthur kissed me gently, "You're so sweet Alfred."

I stared down at my feet, and he gently took a hold of my chin and brought me into another kiss. This one was more different, it was more passionate. And as Arthur wrapped his arms around my neck, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist. "Hmm," Arthur hummed, and then gently pulled away.

"Eww…" a high, childish voice said in disgust. Both me and Arthur looked at the doorway, and saw his little brother Peter standing in the doorway. "I did NOT want to see that!"

"P-Peter, when did you get home?"

"Just now." Peter answered simply. "I was gonna ask you something, but never mind." And with that, Peter left.

"Sorry, love, he always walks in on me."

"I-It's okay…" _I guess…_ I thought, but there was no way I would let Arthur hear that.

Both of us sat in an awkward silence. "You're being awfully quiet, aren't you Alfred?" Arthur asked me coolly.

I thought about what he said, tilting my head to the side. "I'm sorry…?"

I watched as Arthur rolled his eyes, but I saw the small smile on his lips, even if he was trying to hide it, I could see it. "And you say I'm cute." I said a wide smirk on my face.

"Well, you better quiet down." Arthur warned.

"Or whaaat?" I asked childishly, drawing out the word.

Arthur leaned forward and pressed lips onto mine. "Or that, you git." I smiled widely, staring into his green eyes. "Then maybe I should talk more, if that's the way you're going to shut me up."

He sat next to me, staring into my eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or read his expression.

"W-What is it Arthur?"

The silence continued as he stared into my eyes, until he said, "You look so different without your glasses Alfred…"

Arthur held either side of my face, and I blushed, "Well, Arthur, everyone who wears glasses with or without them on, of course they'd look different."

Arthur nodded his head, "Yeah, that's right… You just looked so much younger and innocent without them on… Not to mention adorable~"

My blush deepened, "So you like me _better _without my glasses?"

Arthur let the answer sink in, and there were a few moments full of silence, "I think you look cute with or without them on." Arthur nodded, and smiled gently at me, resting his hands back onto the bed.

I moved my hand a little closer to Arthur's, and let out pinkies touch, just this little gesture let my heart flutter. I waited a few more moments before I took his hand into mine. I stared at Arthur's hand, and held it delicately, before I leaned in and kissed him on the lips, letting it linger for a few seconds.

* * *

"Arthur! I need help with my homework!" You could hear Peter whine across the hallway.

Arthur got up and drew in a breath, as Peter continued whining.

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes, every bloody school day, I have to help him with his homework." Arthur explained.

"Why doesn't he ask Scott, or Dilan?" I questioned, suddenly feeling tired.

"As if they would help him! Arseholes never do." Arthur complained loudly.

I smiled, "Well it's nice of you to help him then! Just like an older brother should do!" I watched as his face turned beet red, and he cleared his throat. "I-It's not like it's much anyway..."

"It's still nice of you!"

Arthur nodded timidly, before he quickly made his way to Peter's room. "What is it _now_ Peter?"

"I don't get these math problems!" Peter complained.

"Math again? You know I'm rubbish at math..." Arthur mumbled, "Oh wait! Alfred, you're good at math, aren't you?" he suddenly exclaimed.

"Uh... Yeah, I suppose I'm alright with math..."

"Can you help me with these then?" Peter asked me, hope in his voice.

I looked over the math equations, "Yeah, those are easy. Quite easy to learn."

"Really! 'Cause I don't get it at all!"

**A/N** I think this was a bit harder to write for some reason, stupid writer's block... Was the chapter alright?

And thank you to **Lunar Iris**, **Silvereyedfreak**, **Magica1Ninja**, and **vodkas sister** for taking your time and reviewing! I really enjoy writing this story, and getting feedback makes me happy, so again, thank you!

I don't really have much to say, besides please review, so, I hope to see you again soon~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Eyeglasses **

I smiled as I looked at Alfred's sleeping face. He looked so…so mature when he slept. It was nice. I have no idea how long he had been sleeping. After he had finished helping Peter, he came into my room, and fell asleep. He hadn't even taken off his glasses. Realizing this, I frowned, and took them off, placing them on the bedside table. Next to where I had placed his glasses, was where his small leather bag was. I knew I shouldn't. But curiosity got the better of me, and I reached over and took the sketch book out, gently placed the bag down, and opened the sketch book to the first page.

The first drawing was of a polar bear. It vaguely looked familiar, but it was hard to make out the childish attempt, so I just flipped to the next page.

The second drawing had his twin brother, Matthew. He was smiling shyly, and it almost made me want to smile. Oh yeah! The polar bear was Matthew's; its name was like Kumamero or Kuma...Kuma... Oh whatever.

I continued looking at the different sketches, simple things, like flowers, cups, trees, there even was one of an apple.

Page after page, I looked at them, and then I stopped, gasping at the one I had just looked at. It was me when I was in maybe middle school. There wasn't really much about it. I was sleeping, which made me wonder exactly when he had drawn it... I closed the sketch book immediately, feeling like I was invading his personal life, but after that, I couldn't help but wonder when and why he had drawn the picture...

* * *

Alfred slept peacefully on my bed, and as I read my book. It had been at least 45 more minutes after I had looked through his sketch book (which I still felt guilty about) and the thought about waking up Alfred up crossed my mind.

I closed my book quietly and got up from my seat, walking across the room to my bed, and sat on it. I felt my lips curve into a smile, as I ruffled his blond hair. I chuckled quietly, leaned down and pressed my lips against Alfred's. For a second, he was still, but then he started to respond.

"Hello, love," I grinned, "Sleep well?"

Alfred sat up with a yawn, "How long did I…?"

"About an hour and forty-five minutes." I explained, taking his hand into mine.

Alfred hummed with a small nod.

"All right, Alfred?" I asked, my voice laced with concern.

Alfred nodded again, "Hmm, still tired..."

I shook my head, but I knew I was smiling, "Idiot, you need to get up."

Alfred grabbed my hand, and pulled me down. "Al-Alfred!" I yelled, as he took me into a tight hug. I saw him smirk, and I blushed as he kissed the top of my head.

"Hmm, sorry if I startled you." Alfred apologized, as he pressed his lips to mine, which made my blush deepen. I grabbed his hand, and kissed him back.

I pulled back, wiping my lips, and stared at Alfred, he was smirking. "You're blushing~" he said, tapping my cheek.

"Yeah, and?" I asked.

There was silence, and I stared at Alfred.

"Wh-What is it Arthur?"

I smiled, "Now you're the one who is blushing," I said, as I kissed his forehead.

"Sh-Shut up."

I carefully pulled myself from Alfred, and I heard him whine at the loss of not being able to hold me. "Come on Alfred, you need to get back home, I'll walk you there, okay?"

Alfred nodded with a yawned, "Come here first Arthur."

"What is it, love?" I asked, before he kissed my cheek, and I suddenly thought that it was very hot in my room.

"Nothing," Alfred said simply, beaming at me.

"O-Okay, we'll go soon then..." I said, my hand automatically holding my cheek.

* * *

We were walking back to Alfred's house (hand in hand, I had convinced him to. He was blushing at first, so what do I say about him? _Adorable._)

"Alfred, do you want me to pick you up after class again?" I asked, squeezing his hand confidently.

He nodded, and responded to my small gesture, "Sure, you can Arthur. Just don't scare me like you did today, okay?"

"Hey, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, I know. I think it's 'cause I just didn't know." Alfred shrugged, "Oh well."

I nodded in agreement. "Bye Alfred, see you tomorrow." I said, before I brought him down for a passionate kiss.

"Y-Yeah, see you tomorrow Arthur..." Alfred let go of my hand, and I smiled before I started heading back to my house.

**A/N **This chapter was a bit more challenging to write, but hey, I managed to write it, eh?

I give thanks to **Fabylou55**, **Lunar Iris**, **TomatoPiranha**, **Valknut**, **Psychopathic Robot 9** and **Flicker **for taking your time and leaving a review! It really motivates me to write~!

Nothing else to say, besides please leave a review~ Have a lovely day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Eyeglasses **

A quiet groan left my lips, as I started waking up. I wasn't in the mood to go to school, "I'm still tired…" I mumbled to myself, rubbing all the sleep from my eyes. I looked at my alarm clock, squinting to see clearly. "Fuck, why am I up at 5 in the morning?" I muttered, glaring at the clock. Forget about not being in the mood to school. I wasn't even in the mood to drag myself out of bed. Falling back onto the bed, I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fall back asleep.

I laid there for hours. Or maybe it just seemed like it had been hours. Either way, I hadn't slipped back into my slumber. A frustrated sigh left my lips. I reached blindly for my glasses, put them on, and blinked as my vision cleared.

I sat up, looking around my room. Even if I had been awake for a while, I still at least wanted more sleep. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and yawned again.

Getting up, stretching as I did so. Once I was done, I walked over to my drawers and grabbed some clothes. I sluggishly started to take off my pajamas and put on the clothes I had grabbed. They were a red shirt, and a pair of jeans. Simple, but it would do.

After I changed into my clothes, I sat on my bed. I'm not sure exactly how long I sat there, maybe around ten minutes. Yeah, I'm still not sure. I stood from my bed, and crossed the hallway to Matthew's room. I was about to open the door to wake him up, but then decided against it. It was early in the morning, and he needed his sleep. I turned on my heels to go downstairs.

* * *

I silently watched the television, my head starting to nod sleepily. It had been awhile after I had gotten up, but for some reason, my sleep decided to come _now_.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, which made me jump, waking me again. As calmly as I could, slipped it out, and read 'one new message'. I clicked the 'accept' button and the text message opened.

- Good morning, love. How are you today?

A light pink blush dusted my cheeks as I finished reading. Even if it was over a message, his nickname for me still made me blush. I hit 'reply' and started to type my message.

- 'morning Arthur. So far so good if you must ask. Also, WHEN YOU SENT THAT, YOU SCARED ME!

I placed my phone on my knee, and patiently waited for his reply. Now happy to know that I was going to see Arthur, and I was grinning. My phone vibrated again, and yet again, it said, 'one new message.' I opened it, and it read:

- Oh, hahaha, I didn't know that would scare you, poppet. I'm so sorry.

I imagined Arthur grinning where he was; glad to know that he had scared me.

- Hmph, 's nothing to laugh about, Arthur.

I hit 'send' and then waited again for his reply. With another shake, I had received another message, opening it soon after.

- I know, I know, and I'm sorry. I love you, Alfred, and I can't wait to see you~

Blushing as I read his text, I waited a few more seconds before I calmed down and replied.

- I love you too, Arthur.

His response came almost immediately.

- Hey, Alfred, I'm going to pick you up later so we can walk to school together, is that alright, poppet?

My face heated up as the blood rushed to my face. Really, it's weird that he can make me blush so much when he's not even here with me.

- Yeah, that sounds like it'd be fun. See ya later, Arthur.

I sent, as I thought about one thing and another, now feeling significantly happier than I had when I had woken up. Just getting texts from Arthur in the morning seemed to lift my spirits.

* * *

I blushed as I walked alongside Arthur quietly. Clutching my leather bag closer to me, I looked at the ground shyly. I felt Arthur grab my hand, and he gave it a small squeeze. If even possible, my blush deepened and my grip tightened on my bag.

Right now, we were heading to the lunch room. And to be honest, I couldn't stop myself from blushing. It's not as if _anyone _can, most likely it was _impossible _to even do so.

"Are you alright, love? You are being oddly quiet." Arthur asked, as he glanced up at me.

I gave a weak nod of conformation and said, "Y-yes, 'm fine." I said in a much quieter voice than normal, I could have easily been mistaken for my brother. "I'm just thinking of something…"

"Hmm, if you say so." Arthur said, not at all sounding convinced.

"Arthur, um…" I blinked, and I felt Arthur press his lips on mine gently. I leaned into the kiss, and held him close to me. Which I was suddenly grateful that no one else was in the hallway with us. Arthur pulled away gently, his eyes fluttering open, revealing his emerald-green eyes. His lips moved, but I didn't hear anything. "Huh, what did you say?" I asked.

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes again, "Never you mind, Alfred. Nothing really of importance, anyway…"

I stared down at Arthur, not really sure what to say. "Okay…"

"Like, there they are now! Guys, come over here!"

"Oh no." I said with a groan. I didn't particularly want anyone to know that Arthur and I were dating at the moment, and if Feliks found out, it would spread like wildfire and the whole school would probably know about it.

Arthur looked at me, confusion etched on his face. "What is it?" he questioned quietly.

"Feliks." I answered shortly, trying to take my hand away from his. He gripped it again. "What about Feliks?"

I blushed again, desperately attempting to hide our entwined hands behind our backs. "I don't really want anyone to know about us – us, err…" I hid my face in my other hand in embarrassment, "I don't want them, to know about us dating just yet…" I mumbled.

He let my hand go, and it fell to my side. "That's quite alright, poppet." His hand caressed my cheek, "If that's what you want, I'll go along with it." Arthur kissed my lips. Feliks was yelling at the others to hurry again, and Arthur took a step away from me.

"Alfred, Arthur! Everyone's been looking for you, all day!" Feliks exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Hmm, well, that's odd, why would they be looking for us? Are we in trouble or something?" Arthur asked innocently, while cocking his head to the side.

The Polish boy shook his head, "No, no! It's nothing like that, Arthur."

"Then what is it?" Arthur asked. I took a deep breath, before I looked at Feliks.

"Someone, well really _everybody _has been saying you and Alfred have been going out! Spill it Arthur, is it true?!" He asked loudly.

Arthur gave a look of confusion, his eyes widening. "Wh-what? Where did _that _come from?" Seriously, Arthur should think about joining an acting class or something, I wouldn't even be able to pull that off.

"Like, everyone's been talking about that all day! Haven't you heard?!" asked Feliks exasperatedly. Was that what all the whispering was about? Things sure can spread quickly, can't they?

Arthur shook his head, "Why no, I haven't. Hmm, I wonder where people got that idea…"

Feliks narrowed his eyes at both of us, "You two are standing rather close to be just friends."

"Feliks," someone said, obviously out of breath, "why can't you just wait up." He panted.

"Oh, hey Toris. Sorry about that." Feliks apologized, temporarily taking his attention off of Arthur and I.

Toris looked at the three of us, and then sputtered, "O-oh, I-I'm sorry if Feliks asked anything…he wasn't supposed to. Feliks, you can't just go around and ask people if they're dating or not." The Lithuanian scolded lightly.

"Come on, Toris! You were wondering if they were going out like everybody else!" Feliks pointed out.

Toris' face flushed red, "Y-yes, you're right…" he admitted, "But I didn't go around and asking them like that!"

"H-hey I think it's best if we just drop that for now." Arthur cut in quickly, "Why don't we just get to the lunch room and drop this issue. Is that alright?"

Feliks sighed, "Fine," he gave in unhappily, "but that doesn't mean I believe you, Arthur! Come on, Toris, let's go."

Toris groaned, "And I just go here too…" Feliks grabbed Toris' hand, pulling him behind him.

"Thank you, Arthur." I said quietly. "I'm not really sure I want them pestering me, especially Feliks, he'd keep asking question…" I wrapped my arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. "I owe you one, Arthur."

Arthur chuckled, "Yes, of course you owe me." He smiled, and kissed me on the lips again, "But I suppose that can suffice for now, love."

I blushed once again, and looked to the side. Arthur chuckled, "Why are you so sweet, love?" he asked, slipping his hand in mine again. "I don't know, you answer that." I said, touching our noses together, smiling.

Arthur's face flushed a light pink, and gave a shy smile. "W-well, umm," he stumbled over his own words, and I knew I accomplished in embarrassing him, even if it was only to a small degree. I cocked my head to the side, taking in the site of the blushing and stuttering Arthur. "W-w-we should, err, we should get going, I think… U-un-unless you want Feliks to think, erm…"

I smirked, aware that Arthur blushed easily with something as simple as an Eskimo kiss, and I took note to do that more often.

**A/N **Sorry for not updating sooner. I _did _have a camp that I went to, though that only was for a week. After that, I really have no excuse. I mean, there _was _a reason why I haven't updated. It's a pretty stupid one. I've been gaming for like the past 2 months when I know I should be writing. So, there are my (lousy) excuses as to why I haven't updated.

So, someone says our little Alfie is like a stalker? Hnn, I never thought. But really, when I write these, it's like early morning. And when I say early morning (late night?) I mean six o' clock in the morning.

Thank you to, **Valknut**, **vodkas sister**, **Pychopathic Robot 9** and **Lunar Iris **for taking time and leaving a little review! It makes me absolutely _elated _to find new reviews when I wake up in the morning!

Hey, did you know there are like 22 alerts, and out of those 22, only about 9 of you are constant reviewers? (13 if you count the anons) I mean, come _on!_ Am I not writing this up to your expectations or something? Is it bad? I mean. It doesn't take _that _long to leave a review, does it? This person (as in me) is trying their best to update these as best as I possibly can, and all most of these people can do is just _read _it. I feel a bit sad.

Well, I have no idea why I'm putting my little rant in this A/N. Nobody probably bothers to read them. But to those who do, thank you!

Please consider leaving a review, it makes me very, very happy to know I write this well enough. And to my constant reviewers, I give you a _huge _thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eyeglasses **

I never thought he could be so embarrassed about him not wanting others to know about our relationship. I could have nearly hugged him on the spot. But, I stopped myself. Wouldn't want Feliks to know do I~? I honestly didn't care if anyone knew, but if that's what Alfred wanted, I would go along with it.

But I never thought that he could make me blush…with something so simple. I glanced at the leather bag. Ever since yesterday, all that was on my mind was on. When I tried to ask him, I just sort of blurted it out. Thank God he hadn't heard me; if he had then he would know that I had looked through his sketch book. That would've been so embarrassing.

"Alfred…" I said, looking up at my boyfriend. "I was just, um…" What was I going to say? "I was just wondering, err…" Why did I have to be the idiot to speak up, and not even know what I was going to say? I feel like slapping myself or something along that line.

"What were you going to ask? All of what you are saying is really, really muffled, I can't hear a word of it."

Quickly, I composed myself, and started to walk ahead of Alfred. "It's nothing. Never mind, it wasn't really anything…" I tried my best to sound calm, but my heart was pounding and I just didn't really feel calm. That's a new feeling.

Alfred stepped quickly and walked next to me, "Yeah, that's what you said last time, that it was nothing…" He held his bag closer to him, frowning in a cute way. I coughed, stuttering to say something. "C'mon, you can tell me, it'll be fine." He pushed on.

I glanced at the bag, and up at him again, shaking my head. I couldn't ask him without being in the slightest bit of embarrassed. "I'm not really sure, I mean ― we, uh, we should go don't you think? Feliks will think about err..." I wasn't one to change the subject very often, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask him.

"Yeah, you're right." he sighed, frowning again. "Well, let's get moving then!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm.

I grabbed his hand, and started to pull him along behind me. "If you say so." I grinned, as he started to pull his hand away but his attempts were in vain.

"H-hey, I-I said I didn't want people to know about it yet..." Alfred mumbled cutely, trying to pull his hand out of my grasp again.

"I never said I would be holding your hand," I held our hands up, grinning, "until we get there. Just for a little while. Besides, you can go as soon as we get there. Don't want to be keeping you, now do I, love?"

"Okay, but what do you mean I can go as soon as we get there?" he asked, his face turning a light pink. "Do you not want to be with me?" he asked me timidly, gripping my hand tightly. "I mean, I-"

I chuckled, "No, it's not that. But if I just suddenly sat next you, people will be bound to get suspicious." I slipped his hand out of mine, even though I didn't want to leave him.

"See you later, love." I said, waving to him.

"Yeah, um...yeah, see you later..." Alfred said unsurely. "Hey, wait!" Alfred called out, "Arthur, wait a moment!"

I looked back at him, a look of confusion on my face. "What is it, poppet?" I asked, "Is there something you-" I was cut off suddenly when Alfred gently pressed his lips against mine, which surprised me greatly.

"Have a nice day, Arthur." Alfred said with a grin, before he bolted off towards the cafeteria.

I think he was blushing.

But then again, so was I.

* * *

I stood quietly in the middle of the crowd of students. I looked around nervously, seeing everyone else looking at me. They were no doubt thinking about me an Alfred.

Suddenly, someone bumped into me, causing me to be pushed from where I was standing and fall to the ground. It took me a moment to grasp what had just happened, and I was about to snap at the person, but he started to speak before I had the chance to.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized quickly, sounding worried. "My friend pushed me, and uh..." The boy paused; a small "oh" escaping his lips.

I looked up, staring at the other boy, still not processing who was standing in front of me. I blinked, surprised to see Alfred standing there. "Hello Alfred." I greeted quietly.

His face turned a light pink, "Hello." He reached his arm out, his eyes glancing to the side. "Here, I'll help you up." He offered. I took a grasp of his hand, and he pulled me up. "I'm really sorry about that Arthur." Alfred apologized.

"It's alright." I said. "Well, I'll see you later, okay?" I promised, starting to back away from him.

"Hey, no, wait a minute." Alfred said hurriedly, before I could walk away. He took hold of my hand, starting to pull me behind him, leading us out of the crowd. And all the while, people didn't notice that our hands were linked together.

I looked up ahead, and noticed that we were headed for the courtyard, before I asked, "What is it, poppet?" I wonder why he wanted to talk to me now.

"Just...I just want to talk with you. That is, without everyone seeing." His face was a light pink again, and then stayed quiet until we arrived at the courtyard.

I slipped my hand out of Alfred's, and then sat down on the grass. He sat down next to me, and sighed, almost as if he was relieved. "Geez, I couldn't take that any longer." He smiled as he looked at me, and then suddenly hugged me.

"Whoa, whoa!" I said, obviously surprised.

Alfred chuckled, and pulled his arms that had just trapped me. "Heh, sorry about that." apologized Alfred.

"It's fine."

Alfred set the leather bag down on the grass in front of him, taking the sketch book out of the bag. He hummed quietly, taking out a pencil as well. Alfred then, opened the sketch book to a new page, starting to sketch.

"Hmm, what are you drawing Alfred?" I asked slowly, watching as the pencil made more lines across the page, making it look more and more like a drawing.

Alfred frowned, his eyes narrowing, which showed that he was concentrating. "I've been trying to draw more scenery lately. I need to practice with them more often." He stayed quiet for a few minutes, before he sighed, and placed the pencil down on the ground.

I stared at what he had just drawn, amazed. Even _if _it was just a sketch. "I really love your drawings, Alfred." I said, admiring the sketch of the a few trees.

"Thanks." He said simply, and started to flip through his old drawings. I looked at them out of curiosity, even if I had seen a few of them. He smiled, and continued looking at the drawings, until it got to the drawing of me sleeping. Quickly, he closed his sketch book, and put it on the ground.

Once again, I was surprised. "Alfred, I have a question for you."

"What would that be, Artie?" he asked, his face red from blushing so much.

I waited a few seconds, before asking, "What…What was that…?"

"Uhh…"

**A/N **Jegus, I am _so _sorry for not updating this. I had a serious problem with writers block. But thank you very much for being so patient. I shall get used to writing again, and I'll try to update more. But I cannot promise that.

Thank you for the reviews from **Anna Whitlinger**, **Alexia-Esco**, **Alley of the Labyrinth**, **TomatoPiranha**, **Valknut**, **Lunar Iris**, **Pychopathic Robot 9**, **AmericanFangirl200**,** Kick-arse Hero**, **Nika565 **and **Dedday-power **for leaving a review. They made me so happy!

Again, I'll try and update all of my stories more.


End file.
